Unplanned and Uncharted
by IzzieValdez12
Summary: A cute AU Percabeth story in Annabeth's POV. Dedicated to Laila who keeps yelling at me to write a fanfic for her. Percy and Annabeth meet by chance when their work friends Reyna and Leo set up a collaboration between their two companies. Super fluffy cutsie time! Yay! I try to update every Saturday, since I have school. read and review!


**Multi-chapter Percabeth AU.**

**They are not demigods, and have never met before.**

**I wrote this because my obnoxious friend Laila told me to. **

**Omniprescent POV**

**Leyna, Thuke, Percabeth, canon ships.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was shell-shocked. _Suicide? _No. That wasn't like Luke. Bitter thoughts nagged at my mind. _You should've known. Helped him. What kind of friend were you?_

Thalia had tears in her eyes as she held out the dagger.

"It's wrong." She straightened her Greenday t-shirt. "It's too pretty." She spat. "How could something so dainty have killed someone so strong?" Her voice shook and cracked. She drew in heaving breaths and played with the ring on her finger.

"Thals..." my heart dropped into my stomach. "I'm so sorry... I can stay home if you need me."

"I'm fine." It she stared at her shoes and fiddled with her hair like a child. She looked like she wanted to sob.

"Besides." she managed a whisper of a smile, although her eyes were about as happy as Tartarus. "You've got that meeting with what's-his-face. Jhonson?"

"Perseus Jackson. He's a prestigious marine biologist." My sadness dissipated. "He's going to collaborate on a new aquarium with me! It will be amazing, and bring so much money to our firm! I'm thinking Palace of Fine Arts meets Mission Santa Barbara..." I trailed off, grinning like a maniac.

"Okay! Wow! So I guess you'll be busy." She tried and failed to seem as excited as I was.

"Seriously, call me if you need anything." I reached out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"I'll be OK." Gloom lurked around her face and clouded her bright blue eyes.

"See you later!"

I walked out the door, closing it with a hollow thud behind me.

* * *

I strode down to the limo, my black skirt swaying.

To look good for the meeting, I went out and hastily bought a white shirt from the first store I saw. I made a very bad descision. It was thin and light, just skimming my chest. My gray scarf was the only thing that kept it from flying up and exposing my midriff. I feared it would flutter right off me and get stuck to a hotdog cart like a few newspapers had in the cold Manhattan wind.

_Mmmm... Hotdogs._ In all my sadness about Luke, I completely neglected to eat breakfast.

I walked faster and slid next to Leo in the limo.

Before he could ask me a dozen questions about the electrical plans for the aquarium, I calmly told the driver to find the nearest hotdog cart, which wouldn't be hard.

It was just around the corner, and I sped over to give my order.

"One free-range pork sausage with olives and djon mustard."

"What do I look like? Buckingham palace?" The vendor had a thick accent and obviously hadn't shaved (or showered, for that matter) in a while.

"Fine, a plain hotdog."

"That's not a very nutritious breakfast." A handsome man with dark hair and a black trenchcoat commented.

"What's it to you?" I muttered, ignoring his sparkling green eyes. "And what are you doing at a hotdog place in the morning?"

"Getting breakfast." He replied coolly and smiled.

Something in his goofy grin and unruly hair made my brain take a sick leave. I was completely incapacitated and wanted to spear the angry butterflies in my stomach. _You came here for a hotdog. You have a meeting in an hour._"Where's my hotdog?" I said over my shoulder.

"Working on it." The vendor yelled. "Hey, man, don't drool on the hotdogs!" The guy in the trench coat was looking at me like a calculus problem.

"Nice shirt." He finally said.

"Umm... thanks." I was blushing furiously.

"There, done." The vendor seemed relieved to be rid of me. I handed the hotdog guy a five dollar bill. I turned and left, trying to hold onto the faint memory I had of his smile.

_He's just a guy. Focus on your_ _work._

When I sat in the car, before Leo launched into his 20 Questions, he noticed my lingering blush and said, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing." I replied. "I'm just cold."

* * *

**So, how is it? Love it? Hate it? Are you happy now, Laila? **

**I'll update soon. Follow and review! :)**


End file.
